


Running after you

by julla



Category: GTOP (Band)
Genre: M/M, bigbang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 08:22:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18442718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julla/pseuds/julla
Summary: Runners running into each other while running.





	Running after you

Seunghyun was trying to quit smoking.

So for the past two months he's been going out for runs every week like a good boy. It felt like he was holding something in (his need for nicotine) for the whole week and then on sundays he ran it off. Which.. kind of worked, he supposed. But today - he really fucking needed a cigarette. It was a friday, so not his running day, but he felt like he was going mad if he didn't do something about this. Work sucked balls and today had been particulary testically. With a deep sigh he got his running outfit out of the drawers and got ready.

In the back of his mind he briefly wondered if he'd see the guy today. It wasn't sunday, after all.

There was a nice promenade by the river and this is the place Seunghyun freaquented every sunday afternoon. And now, friday evening.

He had done his stretching and was currently tying his shoelaces when someone ran past him and stopped a bit further away, panting heavily and checking his watch for his time. The guy! He's here after all! Seunghyun looked back down at his shoes, not wanting to stare. Damn, how short can shorts actually get?

Okay so the guy Seunghyun's been jerking off to is this super cute guy who most sundays runs at the promenade around the same time Seunghyun does. And honestly if quitting smoking wouldn't motivate him to go running, this certainly would. The guy looks amazing. He's tiny. And pretty. And sweats like a pig. Everything Seunghyun loves. And those thighs. More often than not Seunghyun imagines them wrapped around himself and it's really uncomfortable to run with a hard on, he can tell you. Especially when he's trying to keep up with the guy so the ass wouldn't run too far away. Talk about motivation for a workout. 

The guy stretched a bit by the benches and checked his watch for a brief moment again before sprinting off again. Here we go, Seunghyun thought, and ran after him. 

They ran the whole stretch of the promenade and then back, stopping by the benches again where they had started. Seunghyun was beat. He was panting so heavy and just followed the smaller guys lead when he started stretching. Seunghyun had been following him closely behind the whole way but now that he positioned himself next to him, stretching his quads just like the other man, the guy actually looked over. Seunghyun didn't even notice, honestly. He was too lost in his head and this just came naturally. 

Suddenly a loud group of girls emerged from the park, passing them. Clearly intoxicated. 

"Ohhh my god you guys look adorable together!" one of the girls swooned at them quite loudly, making them both stand straight and look behind them, "How'd you two meet?"

The girl was pulled away by her friend with a palm slapped across her mouth and the giggling got more distant by the second. Seunghyun slowly turned around to see the other guy still stare at the drunk girls but then he looked up at him and laughed awkwardly, touching the back of his head.

"Sorry. I must be so gay even the people around me look gay," he said with the most adorable voice, Seunghyun almost fell onto his knees. 

"No, don't apologize. I am too. Gay. I'm a gay too," he said super dumbly. 

The guy looked at him for a short second before smiling more brightly, eyes shining. Seunghyun swallowed down the actual love in his throat and gained some sense back into his brain before clearing his throat and introducing himself. 

"So.. I'm Seunghyun," he offered his hand. 

The guy accepted it, "Jiyong."

They shook hands and then Jiyong took a step back and crossed his arms, hip cocked. 

"So, Seunghyun, were you following me back then?"

Seunghyun's cheeks turned into literal strawberries as he chuckled.

"I guess i did, yeah. I mean.. I sometimes see you on sundays, when i usually come for a run." Jiyong looked up at him with a 'you noticed me?-look on his face. "And well, your stamina motivates me." Stamina. Sure, Seunghyun, old boy, you do you.

Jiyong giggled at that, looking down at his running shoes, kicking away invisible pebbles. He looked up again, wiping away sweat from his forehead into his lightbrown hair, cheeks round and pink from running or from Seunghyun, or both. 

"That's good," he said softly. 

Seunghyun smiled at that, eyes lingering on the plump lips in front of him, taking in the beauty that presented itself so upclose this time. Jiyong definitely noticed, because he quickly wet his lips and dabbed his heated face with the back of his cool hand. He looked so bashful and dainty and pretty, Seunghyun was ready to take him home, honestly. 

"I have another lap to do," Jiyong pointed behind Seunghyun. 

"Ah," Seunghyun dorkily checked his nonexistent watch and nodded, "Yes, me too."

Jiyong giggled at that, again, and it was the most adorable sound. 

"Let's go then," he grinned. 

"Oh no, after you." Seunghyun said and then leaned forward and said more quietly, "Don't rob me of the view."

The look in Jiyong's eyes changed in a heartbeat as he looked the taller man in the eyes for a long moment before taking a step back and then running past Seunghyun on the well-lit promenade which was by this time of evening pretty vacant of people. Seunghyun was of course at his heel in a second and Jiyong sent him a fiery glance over his shoulder. He then picked up the speed and Seunghyun had no other choice but to follow suit. Seeing that gorgeous ass bounce was so worth it though, my god. 

Both of them were pretty exhausted by the time they slowly walked to the car park. They were mostly silent, but because they both had seen each other every week for the past two months it felt like they had already known each other for a longer time than this, so it wasn't awkward or anything.

"Well, this is me," Jiyong stopped by his car, indicators flashing.

He opened the back door and rummaged through his backpack. When he popped up again from behind the car, he lit a cigarette and took a long satisfying drag. He stretched his arm across the roof of the car, presenting the pack.

"Want one?" he offered.

Seunghyun had to laugh at that.   


End file.
